The Girl Before - One Direction Story
by AbbieRiley
Summary: K-T is a ordinary girl. But her best friend isn't, he is 1/5 of One Direction, he's Liam Payne. When Liam leaves for his amazing life style he forgets about K-T, but she finds him, but has to much changed between them?
1. Chapter 1

Liam Payne is what you could say, my best friend. He always has been. Right from pre-school school. I helped him grow up. I encouraged him to sing. I told him to try the Xfactor again. But then he left me. All alone in the pouring rain, not mentioning me once.

"... This Is Us, One Directions new film, is to be shown on the big screen on the 29th of August." The woman that had been interviewing the boys said. Liam's birthday I thought. It was the 15th today, and I already had Liam's present.

I loved Liam, as a friend way before he was famous. We'd sing along to my guitar down at the beach hours on end. Till he left. We'd study at the library together. Till he left. We'd stay round each others houses. Till he left. We'd talk whenever we could. Till he left.

That's right, I haven't talked to Liam for three years. But tomorrow I am going to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

~6 days earlier~

Knock!

I hit the door pretty hard feeling no pain. A figure moved around behind the fogged glass.

"Hello, Mrs Payne." Yes, I was outside Liam's old house. "I am K-T, you might recognise me from about three years ago..."

"Oh my, K-T. How are you? God, haven't seen you in so long... Come in!" Karen said moving away from the door.

"Thank you but all I was wondering is if maybe you could ask Liam if... If he wants to m-maybe meet up s-sometime time." I stuttered, the nerves getting to me now.

Karen nodded and went off to get the phone. She returned a few seconds later and mouthed "It's ringing".

"Hello dear... How are you... Good good... Umm, I have someone here who wants to talk to you. ... No it's not. Good I will put this person on now... Bye... Love you to." Karen said before giving me the phone and dashing off.

"Hey. It's umm.. It's K-T. K-T Smith." I told Liam.

"K-T?! Wow! Umm... Wow... How are you? When did we last talk?" Liam said, obviously surprised it was me.

"I am good. And it has been over three years..." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"God! I am so sorry, I have just been so busy!" He replied.

"Well, I was wondering w-when you next ha-have a free d-day... Maybe we c-could meet u-up." I was freaking out now.

"K-T, please don't cry-" I cut him off my anger getting too much.

"How would you feel if your best friend decided that they were going to go away and never going to contact you again?! That they would go live an amazing life and leave you to fend for yourself. That all you could do was watch them leave their footprint on the world!" There was silence between us, for a minute I thought the phone had died.

"Who ya talkin' to?" An unknown voice from the background asked "Wait, are you crying mate?!"

"He is crying! What's wrong Li." Another voice asked.

"I would love to meet up with you, how about in next week, I will meet you at my mums house around nine o'clock, yeah?" Liam said ignoring the voices in the background.

"Sure..." I said feeling a bit guilty "Bye..."

"Bye, K-T." Liam hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

~Present~

Alone, as usual, I crawled into bed hugging the covers close to me. And I began to cry. No joy or sadness, or even hormones. Just Liam.

I had set my alarm the night before so I was awake by seven and in the shower and dressed in my only dress, a short red dress with a black collar, and a pair of red converse high tops, by 07:45. Then I eat a small breakfast and did my hair. It was now 08:30 so I decided to walk over to Liam's place. I grabbed my guitar case and confuted it on my back before stepping out the door.

It was probably the hardest walk of my life.

I was going to see Liam, whether I was happy, sad, angry or annoyed; I couldn't tell. I loved him. As a friend of course but the fact he left me hurt, a lot.

Once at the door I froze. I could hear Liam's voice inside. Well here goes nothing I thought.

The oak door rattled as I hit it. The door slowly creaked open and Liam's face appeared.

"Early like usual ay?" He joked bring me into a hug. I let go of him and my hand slapped him, hard. I instantly regretted it as he staggered off to the side.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I don't know what came ov-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips brushing my cheek.

"It's okay. I understand. And I am the one that should be sorry for leaving you." Liam whispered.

After a couple minutes of us hugging in silence I thought about what we were doing today.

"Hey, Li as much as I love hugging you in the doorway, I was wondering if we are doing anything else?" I asked.

"Well, first we are going to go to the park and hold a mini free concert. I remember that you love Starbucks so we will go there, then drive down to 'One Directions' house in London and watch Toy Story or something. And tonight I am going camping with the boys and you are coming with!" Liam had it all planned, as usual.

"Ooo. Like it!" I commented grabbing his hand and dragging him out in a scruffy t-shirt and baggy shorts with his traditional cap. Once you got to the park it was 09:30 so people were starting to come out. I got my guitar out and lay the case out in front. After checking it was tuned I turned to Liam.

"Just like old times, ay? What song shall we do, I can play any One Direction and Snow Patrol." I said falling into his dark brown eyes - wait what am I saying!

"Umm... Chasing Cars and Last First Kiss to start off with?" Liam thought, I nodded in reply, and strummed the first note of Chasing Cars. This was better with either a electric guitar or a piano but all I had was my acoustic.

Liam's voice came in on que and I felt myself choke up inside. I have heard him on T.V and stuff but this was different...

The song ended and people cheering and clapping.

"Alright this next song is for Riley. A girl I should never have left." Liam said looking at me, I blushed and began strumming the notes to Last First Kiss.

"Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone

Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh

We've been friends now for a while

Wanna know that when you smile

Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what to change

I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you

What I wanted to tell you yeah

Maybe I just gotta wait

Maybe this is a mistake

I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I were to say" I decided to join in for the chorus since I knew all the the words to every song he has ever sung.

"I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Your last first kiss (x3)

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I were to say

Your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last

Your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last

Your last first kiss!"

I lifted my eyes to see a large crowd all in the park all cheering and smiling. Liam came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. The sparks flew, and they flew high - even if it was on my cheek.

We ignored the wolf whistles and played a few more songs. Liam signed some autographs till about 11:00, then we made our way to my house.

"So you live alone... Still got Lexi?" Liam asked, Lexi was my pet Miniature Labradoodle.

I nodded and unlocked the door to my ground-floor flat. It was small, but cosy. Lexi immediately began jumping up at Liam, looking for attention.

"Do you remember me? Do you? Yes you do!" Liam cooed at Lexi.

I left them and made my way to the one and only bedroom. Pulling out a large bag I shoved some sweaters, scruffy T-shirts, walking stuff and leggings and one cute outfit.

I went into the bathroom and put something more comfy on for the journey - a white and blue t-shirt and red jeans.

"I remember this!" Liam scared you looking at a picture on your bedside table. "Year 4 residential we lost Terry in the maze and the teacher was really mad at us! HeHe."

"Li, why are you acting like you never left? You left me for three years." I felt I had too bring this up.

"Like I said it was the worst mistake I ever made. And well we have have been friends since we were like, six! I am so so so sorry and I would do anything to go back and change it but..." Liam seemed like he lost all his words. I turned back to the heap of clothes on my bed.

We packed my bag in close to silence, then left the house with Lexi in tow. Liam's mum had agreed to look after the bundle of fluff till I got back.


	4. Chapter 4

We clambered into Liam's huge Land Rover to get to Starbucks and then further onto London.

"So... When did you move out your parents house?" Liam asked.

"16th birthday, after Gran died I got enough money to rent the flat. I think you had finished Xfactor by then." I explained. "It would be nice to live with a guy that could help though... I guess I still haven't found that guy..."

"You still haven't kissed anyone?" Liam asked, almost in a hopeful tone.

"Well, no. Considering I didn't have a boyfriend till I was 14 and then he cheated on me, I was sort of put off... It sounds stupid. 19 year old girl still a lip virgin. And a virgin altogether." I could tell Li anything. He already knew all of that, but I felt like telling him again.

The rest of the journey was us laughing at the weird guy on the radio, but it was normal.

But he wasn't the same as he used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to Starbucks Liam was barged by fans asking for autographs and pictures. I was pushed out to the doorway leaving Liam to sign stuff. I managed to scramble to the desk and order a large latte and a large hot chocolate.

I watched as a girl, about my age, posed for a picture with him. It was weird thinking this was his life, his 24/7 superstar life style. But he enjoyed it- a lot.

"Look K-T, sorry. Should we get a take out?" Liam asked while signing a young girls hand.

"Already got one." I smiled getting sick of the word 'sorry'. I grabbed the small tray and stormed out towards where we parked the car. My day with Liam was not turning out how I thought it would...


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the front seat watching Liam drive taking slow sips of my coffee every now and then. That's when I realised how his slightly spiked up hair suited him and his brown eyes were perfect and his smile even when he was growling at the idiot that carved him up, you could see his smile. His clothes matched his temporary relaxation but were still new and stylish. He was perfect. He used to be perfect, but that was in a different kind of way. This was fresh, new and shaped Liam.

It wasn't the Liam I knew...

"Oh My God! There are so many shit drivers on the flipping roads!" Liam burst hitting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Calm down, you'll set the air bag off!" I giggled.

The rest of the car journey was us laughing at the dork on the radio and Liam cursing at everyone on the road.

"We are almost there." Liam commented as the roads began to shrink.

Soon we were out side an apartment building in East London.

We left the car in silence and grabbed my stuff before walking to the lift up to the Penthouse. Suddenly my eyes were covered by Liam's hands.

"Wait a minute," he said as he guided my along what seemed like a small corridor. "Ready?"

I nodded my head and Liam's hands lift revealing a huge white room with one wall devoted to a glass window which lit up a living area the sofas were- holy crap. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan all sat there staring up at me.

"Ummm... Hi..." I was speechless, I was surrounded by One Direction!

"Hi you must be Katie." The Louis Tomlinson said to me.

"Actually I'm not called Katie... It's K-T. It's my initials..." I corrected him in the most awkward manner.

"What's your real name then?" The Harry Styles asked me.

"It's a weird name so I'd rather not..." I replied looking into those never ending green eyes. Let's just say in the end there were two broken glasses one empty pillow case, a lot of feathers and me pinned to the floor by The Niall Horan before I told them.

"FINE! It's Kyna Tawnee (pronounced Key-na Tore-nee). It's Irish, it means 'love a green field'." I yelled.

"That's more Irish than me!" Niall whined.

"I never knew you were Irish!?" Liam said in a confused tone, "and I know everything about you!"

"I'm not. But my parents are. I've never been to Ireland and I hardly ever spend time with my parents so I didn't get the accent. You are the only people on this flipping world that know that name apart from Parents." I said innocently still pinned to the floor.

"Ohh... Do you want me to get off you now?" Harry asked, his hands on my wrists and his eyes looking down at me. Those green eyes that seemed happy beneath a his curly brown hair.

"That would be very nice." I smiled. He moved up and put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it pulled myself to my feet and we stood there staring at each other, his hand still holding mine.

"Vas happening here?" Zayn said after a fairly loud wolf whistle. I instantly let go of Harry's hand and turned away.

Was this really happening?

Was I falling for Harry Styles?


End file.
